


Look Up Here

by fulminata



Series: in the league [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminata/pseuds/fulminata
Summary: There are sounds coming from the forest.Happyverybelated birthday, Luna! ♥





	Look Up Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumluna/gifts).



Yukimura sat down underneath a large oak tree just outside of the Viridian Forest. One by one, he let his Pokémon out of their balls; the fresh air would do them all some good. While they stretched, Yukimura dug in his bag and brought out a variety of berries.

"Here you go," he said, tossing the fruit gently into the grass. His Bulbasaur sniffed at the various berries, but didn't take one, wandering over to Yukimura instead who laughed. "I didn't forget you."

He placed a Watmel berry in front of the Pokémon then rubbed its head. "Thank you for battling today. I wouldn't have caught Larvesta without you."

Yukimura looked over at the newest member of his team and smiled. It had been a bit of a difficult battle, especially towards the end when the bug type busted out a fire move against his grass-type. Thankfully, Bulbasaur had shaken it off and tackled the Pokémon which dazed the Larvesta enough for Yukimura to catch it.

Bulbasaur and the other Pokémon ate the berries while Yukimura rested. He was pretty sure he could defeat the next gym leader. Mori hadn't exactly been on a winning streak lately according to other trainers in the area and Nishiki had left the gym to go visit another region, so he was no longer an issue. 

While contemplating his strategy, Yukimura heard a faint shout from somewhere in the forest. _Probably from a trainer_ , he thought and tried to ignore it even as it got louder. A nudge from his Eevee was enough to get him to stand up to see what the commotion was all about.

"Okay everyone, back in your balls." All the Pokémon returned except Bulbasaur who tapped its ball away with a vine. "Everyone except you," Yukimura said with a smile on his face.

After packing up everything, Yukimura walked back into the forest, Bulbasaur at his side to see what the big deal was. If Eevee was concerned, then it was worth investigating.

"Hello?" Yukimura asked as he continued to get closer to the shouting.

"OVER HERE!"

 _Helpful_ , Yukimura thought, annoyed. A little bit farther in, but he didn't see anyone. 

"LOOK UP!"

Well, that was unexpected. A trainer was in a tree, too high to jump down. "No Pokémon to help you?"

"IN MY BAG!" The trainer pointed to a bush where a bright red bag sat. 

Yukimura glanced at it. "Which one would help?"

"UH...MY HOUNDOUR?"

"So you want to burn down the forest to get down?"

"NO! NO! I DON'T!"

"Any others?"

"ONLY A MAGIKARP."

Yukimura had to fight from bursting into laughter. What was a Magikarp going to do? Splash him down?

"Hold still," he said and bent down to Bulbasaur. "You think you can get him down with your vines?"

The Pokémon nodded and moved closer to the tree.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"Just my Bulbasaur. Hold still. He's going to use his vines to get you down. If you squirm, I'll tell him to drop you."

"PLEASE DON'T DROP ME!"

"Then don't squirm," Yukimura said again with a sigh. He nodded to Bulbasaur who shot the vines upward, wrapping them carefully around the younger trainer and bringing him gently to the ground.

"Stupid Hiyoshi. 'I dare you to catch that Kakuna, Kirihara. I bet you can't do it.' Joke's on him. I caught that Kakuna!"

A faint buzzing sound hit Yukimura's ears. Crap. "You didn't, by chance, interrupt a nest of Kakuna near a Beedrill hive?" 

"No.........," Kirihara said slowly.

"Are you sure about that?"

"No."

With a resigned sigh, Yukimura reached for a Poké ball. Kirihara likely didn't realize what all his yelling had done.

"Please don't hurt me."

"Come on out, Larvesta," he said. "If I wanted to hurt you, do you really think I would have asked Bulbasaur to get you out of the tree?"

Kirihara rubbed the back of his head. "...I guess not."

Ignoring the response, Yukimura looked at the younger trainer. "What moves does your Houndour know?"

"Ember and Smog. Maybe Leer? Oh, and Howl!"

Yukimura refrained from calling him an idiot for not knowing the moves of his Pokémon. "Get it out then. We'll need the fire cover to get away from the Beedrill." Picking up the Larvesta, he asked, "do you know Ember?"

The bug heated up in his arms enough that Yukimura had to put him back down. "Okay, we have two ways to keep the Beedrill at bay, so let's go. I want to avoid setting fire to the forest if at all possible."

Kirihara rose to his feet, brushing himself off as he jogged over to retrieve his bag. Rifling through it, he pulled out a Poké ball. "Your turn, Houndour." A rather small Pokémon appeared and barked at its trainer. 

Yukimura bit back a smile. It was kind of cute, in that way only tiny, angry things can be.

"Let's do this!" Kirihara said as the buzzing got even louder. His confidence seemed to falter somewhat as the first Beedrill came into sight. "Run away!!!"

He turned and ran towards the exit of the forest, his tiny Houndour quick on his heels. Yukimura wasn't all that surprised.

"How about we give ourselves some space? Larvesta, Ember!"

The bug Pokémon sent out a ball of flame to the nearest Beedrill, then another and another.

"That's enough," Yukimura said calmly and picked up the Larvesta to follow Kirihara. "Come on Bulbasaur, we have to make a break for it."

Soon enough, they were out of the forest, the buzzing sound lessening with every step until all Yukimura heard was the general sounds of the forest.

"Oh good, you made it! I was worried for a bit there."

"No thanks to you," Yukimura said, sending Larvesta back to its ball. "Next time, get yourself out of the tree."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'd never seen a Beedrill before," Kirihara said sheepishly. "I promise I won't accept any dare that involves me climbing a tree."

 _That's what a Pokédex is for_ , Yukimura thought. He also doubted the trainer would be able to say no to any dare, whether or not tree-climbing was involved. 

"Okay," he said and started on the path that would take him to Viridian City. "Good luck. Don't bother any more Beedrill nests."

"THANK YOU!!!" Kirihara shouted.

That was much louder than Yukimura would have preferred. Instead of shouting back, he raised his hand and waved to Kirihara for a few moments then kept walking.


End file.
